


Look at Me

by Classylittlehobbit



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Ben crying, Fluff, He hurts so pretty, M/M, Man Pain, Older man, fluffy fluff, im evil, oh well, when is he not crying, younger man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classylittlehobbit/pseuds/Classylittlehobbit
Summary: George says some things he doesn't mean. Ben cries. Hurt and pain. Then sickly sweet fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've ever published to the public. Be kind please :)

Benjamin was a grown man. Grown men do not cry from being reprimanded. Yet here he was, sobbing into his pillow to keep himself quiet. He didn’t want anyone to hear the pain he was in. Those words kept replaying in his head

“I am not your father, and you are not my son.” 

Washington spat these words at him with a coldness that made his heart stop. It was not that he was looking for a father and son relationship with the general. No. All he wanted was approval. He worked himself to the bone trying to make Washington proud. He needed to make him proud, prove he was worth something. Instead the general stomped on his pride and tore his heart in two.   
Now here he was, lamenting into the pillow. He could never look Washington in the eye again. Surely he would burst into tears if he received another disappointed gaze. Ben barely made it out of George’s tent before the he hiccuped a sob. He would have to leave this camp, get assigned to another commander, give his life for a last blaze of glory. Anything to not have to face his general. 

His self loathing party was interrupted by Hamilton poking his head inside his tent.   
“The general wants to see you immediately Tallmadge.” He informed him with a bored tone. As quick as he appeared, he was gone. 

Benjamin’s blood ran cold. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He was tempted to not go, and just ignore the request. But he knew that would only make things worse. So he dragged himself out of his cot. Checking to make sure his hair was in place and coat smoothed, he started towards George’s tent. 

There was nothing he could do about his puffy eyes and red nose. The signs of his turmoil painted on his face with no way to remove it. His heart throbbed quickly and palms slick. He tried to steady himself to face Washington again. Not knowing what he was about to face made him start to panic. What if Washington was discharging him? Or decided he needed to be flogged for his mistake? These thoughts made his throat tight and eyes wet. 

Standing outside of George’s tent, Ben took a deep breath and steadied himself one last time before stepping in. “You wanted to see me your excellence?” He spoke softly, barely able to keep his voice from shaking. 

Washing was standing with his back to Ben. “Yes Benjamin, we need to talk about something.” His voice was deep and unwavering. The silhouette of the larger man was opposing against the flickering candlelight. 

Ben stood a few feet away from the man, eyes cast down at his feet. He couldn’t bare to meet George’s eye. Here he was again. About to be reprimanded again, possibly more harshly and with physical punishments. Panic gripped his throat. He could not withstand another tongue lashing from his general. His eyes watered as his mind ran wild at the possibilities. 

Taking a few steps till he stood in front of the young man, George took him in. His plait was neat, uniform as orderly as always. But something was off. Ben did not have his normal youthful, ambitious energy. No, what was this? Shame? Pain? Fear? George tilted his head. “Benjamin, look at me.” He spoke softly, voice rumbling in his chest. 

Ben’s hands shook as Washington observed him. The command felt like his death sentence. The general would now see how weak he is, how unfit he was to lead the spy ring. But he would not defy a command.

Washington watched as the young man slowly raised his face. His heart lurches at the sight before him. Benjamin, his Benjamin. Now stood before him with red, miserable eyes full of tears. His face was red and swollen. Those shaking hands nearly did him in. Noticing a tear role down his boy’s cheek, he gently brushed it away. His hand lingered and held the side of Ben’s face. He did this. His harsh words in a moment of anger caused this. George felt sick. He would never cause Ben so much pain again. “My dear boy, I’m afraid I’ve said many hurtful things. I acted out of anger, I never meant to cause you such grief.” He mumbled softly. 

Ben stared at George with shock. Quickly his soft words broke down the wall and he burst into tears. “I’m so sorry!” It was all he could get out before the sobs took over. 

George wasted no time, he quickly pull Ben into his chest. “Shh Ben you have nothing to be sorry for. You have worked so hard. I couldn’t be prouder of your effort. It’s not your fault there is not information to report.” He cooed softly into his ear. These gentle words seemed to calm the boy a little bit. His sobs turned to sniffles, but he kept his face buried in Washington’s shoulder. “I will admit… I do not see you as a son. That is because I desire more from you.” Washington spoke softly, hoping his judgement was not mislead and Ben wouldn’t push him away in disgust. 

At those last words, Ben’s head jerked up and stared at his general with surprised, rimming with desire. He could have sworn this was a dream. “S-sir?..” He asked timidly. 

George nuzzled into his boy’s jaw, smirking. “Do you desire this too, my dear boy?” 

Ben mewled softly. “Yes sir.”


End file.
